onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Flying Carpet
*Amara † *Jafar *Jasmine |usedby =Aladdin *Alice *Amara † *Ariel *Cyrus *Edwin *Jafar *Jasmine *Old prisoner † *Snow White |beento=*Agrabah *Enchanted Forest *Wonderland |firstappearance = Down the Rabbit Hole |latestappearance = The Final Battle Part 2 }} The Flying Carpet is a vehicle and magical item featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland and Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the spin-off series. The Flying Carpet is based on the item of the same name from One Thousand and One Nights, and from the Disney film Aladdin. History While Jasmine is seeking to defend the capital from Agrabah from Jafar, she agrees to help a mermaid named Ariel reunite with her true love, Prince Eric, whose army can be the protection Agrabah needs from the sorcerer. The two women ride the carpet as they scour for Eric and eventually find his camp after Ariel spots caravan flag through a spyglass. At some point, Jafar comes to possess the carpet as his form of transportation. He rides the carpet while chasing a messenger who is hurrying through a desert on horseback, and the man unknowingly leads him to Aladdin. During Jafar's quest to break the laws of magic, his search takes him to Wonderland, where he tracks down the last genie needed for the spell, Cyrus. The Red Queen, allied with Jafar, pushes Cyrus into the Boiling Sea as a horrified Alice watches him seemingly die. However, before Cyrus falls into the scorching water, Jasmine's old carpetExternal screenshot from "Bad Blood" File:601JafarArrives.png File:615SaveMyCity.png catches him, saving his life. }} Having forced an answer out of the Red Queen about the genie bottle's whereabouts, Jafar speedily rides his carpet to the Tumtum tree in Mimsy Meadows to unearth it. While still standing on the floating carpet, he summons a horde of blood scarabs to dig the ground near the tree, as Alice and Will watch nearby, unseen by him. When Alice rescues Will from execution, the two escape into a maze, but Jafar uses his carpet to catch up with them before they can reach the maze exit. Jafar forces Alice into making the first of her three wishes by endangering Will's life, and as a further slap in the face to her, he turns Will into a stone statue, before taking off on his carpet. Angered when Alice sees through his Edwin disguise, Jafar takes the real Edwin with him for a carpet ride and then dangles him in front of Alice. The sorcerer eventually drops his hold on Edwin, who almost plummets to his death, if not for Alice using another wish to whisk her father to safety in Victorian England. Satisfied over once again forcing Alice's hand, Jafar smugly departs on his carpet. Later, at Jafar's lair, the old prisoner attempts to kill himself in front of Jafar by jumping into a pit, only for the carpet to save him. In his fury over discovering the Red Queen gave him a fake genie bottle, Jafar collects one of her hairs to create a spell to get back at her. He then flies away from her castle on his carpet, and once he is far away enough, he decimates the entire building with fire magic. After the laws of magic are broken, Amara and Alice use the carpet to rush an injured Cyrus out of the castle and to the refuge of the White Rabbit's house. }} Trivia |-|On-screen Notes= On-screen Notes *The flying carpet appears in the title card for "The Savior"File:601Title.png and "A Wondrous Place".File:615Title.png Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References Category:Items Category:Magic